


日出

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 医生和女儿去海边看日出。





	日出

**Author's Note:**

> Jim只出现在回忆里。

“Jim，你不觉得这有点太超过了吗？”

“哇哦！Bones，我要给Sulu加薪！他居然能把星舰开成碰碰车！”

-

凌晨三点的时候，McCoy被女儿从企业号与克林贡人比赛飙星舰的噩梦中拯救出来。

Joanna精心打理的卷发拂过医生印着被单压痕的脸，McCoy嘟囔着一些关于血小板和波本酒的话，揉着眼睛在被窝里舒展开四肢，他在松软的枕头上歪着脑袋凝视着女儿精致的妆容，和耳畔摇晃作响的耳环。Joanna的眉毛被画的又细又长，年轻的脸庞散发着青春的光辉。

就像她妈妈一样。

“早上好呀，爸爸！醒了吗？”

“好的好的宝贝儿，醒了醒了……”

McCoy打了个哈欠，一把掀开被子摸索着够到床底下没剩下几撮毛的毛绒拖鞋。Joanna拖着步子吧嗒吧嗒地走到卧室门口。房门被打开，泄入的白光把McCoy彻底从睡梦中拽到现实。

“我去开车，爸爸，咖啡在厨房里。”

“谢谢你，小南瓜。”

Joanna笑着轻轻关上了房门。

夜色在寂静中流淌。

- 

“Bones，我们好久没看过日出了。等这次任务结束了我们一定要去看一次！”

“饶了我这一身老骨头吧，Jim，你也是五十多岁的老头了，别整天跟吃了兴奋剂一样上蹿下跳的——放下那碗软糖！”

-

Joanna的车技师承伟大的Kirk舰长，并在传奇舵手Sulu先生的保姆级教学下深造。也就是说，Joanna女士的方向盘永远向着更高、更快、更酷炫的目标行使。

McCoy紧了紧身上的安全带，顺便侧身拉了拉女儿的。他神经兮兮地盯着仪表盘上复古的指针，生怕下一秒红色的小箭头咯噔一下就断了。 Joanna略有不满地瞟了医生一眼，他的爸爸心虚地扭过头，涣散的目光扫过窗外的风景，笼罩在黑夜下的小镇模糊不清的轮廓犹如幽灵的魅影。

“不是我不相信你，亲爱的，只是天这么黑，万一窜出来一只小猫小狗的……”

Joanna哈哈大笑着把车尾一甩，McCoy的世界开始剧烈地晃动，沙石在轮胎下尖叫呻吟着，发动机喘了口气沉默下来，Joanna吻了吻爸爸花白的鬓角。

“我们到了！”她欢快地宣布。

车窗降下，海浪声扑进狭小的空间，McCoy的白发被海风卷起，他揉了揉眼睛喝光了杯子里的最后一口咖啡。

-

“为什么要买海边的房子？你知道冬天海风能有多他妈冷吗！”

“大概……因为我喜欢？”Jim Kirk兴致勃勃地翻着宣传手册，蓝色的眼睛泛起愉快的涟漪，“你知道上上上个世纪就有人把太空旅行比作深海航行吗？”

-

Joanna在礁石上灵活地攀爬着，力图避开最安全的路线踩过每一个看起来不太牢靠的石块。McCoy抓紧了礁石凸起的边缘，恍惚间看到一个金色的脑袋正倒挂在边缘冲他大呼小叫。

“……抓住我的……！”

“啊……什么？”

“抓住我的手！”

McCoy眯起了眼睛，感到有发丝蹭着自己的脸颊。他在逐渐消散的黑暗中看到一双清澈的眼睛，男性低沉的嗓音和女性高亮的呼唤重叠在一起，海风将他们的对话扯得破烂。海鸟尖锐的鸣叫声刺穿了McCoy可怜的耳朵，顺带挽救了他飘忽的注意力。他被一只温暖有力的手强行拉扯了起来，像是一个笨拙沉重的麻布袋，随时就要兜不住满怀的累赘。

“你还好吗？”

金色的脑袋消失了，取而代之的是Joanna搭在肩膀上微微握紧的手。McCoy拍了拍女儿的手臂，在湿滑的道路上磨蹭着向更高处走去。鞋底的摩擦让他感到安心，远处有兴奋地交谈声传来，McCoy回过头看到另一处的礁石上有几个轻快的身影，嘻嘻哈哈地打闹着转了个弯消失在石墙的背面。

海天相接的地方已经被染上黎明的颜色，夜幕掀开了。那是无数个加班的日子里McCoy医生错过的风景。

-

“我们可以抓几只小螃蟹放在水缸里养起来。”Jim蹲在椅子上用双手比出一个像模像样的螃蟹，在半空中悠闲地爬来爬去。

“得了吧Jimbo，你会客室的那几只倒霉的金鱼都是我在喂，别给我找麻烦了。吃了那个西兰花。”

-

等待日出的过程漫长得如同漫无目的的深空航行，像是从无声的梦境中渐渐脱离。他们看着太阳沉默而茫然地一点点升起，夜色在不知不觉中被驱逐，视线一点点变得开阔明朗，几朵悬挂在高空的云渐渐被晕染成了奇异的粉红色。

医生茫然地盯着已经升起许久的太阳那憋得橘红的样子，努力回忆着日出的场景，却只能想起随着海浪起伏的浮标和远处一闪一闪的灯塔。这不是一次成功的体验，旅馆的服务员提醒过他们天气原因什么的。

Joanna坐在石头山检查着相机里的照片，双脚在碎石中随意拨拉着，时不时撇撇嘴或者自我赞叹几句。McCoy在轻柔的凉风中打了一个哆嗦，海鸥在他视线前方盘桓了一会儿便悠闲自在地飞走。他注视着几艘小船在波浪中颠簸着驶向地平线，海滩上出现了零星的游客，一只小狗冲着他们远远地吠叫几声又跑开。

“我们走吧，爸爸？在退房前还能睡上一觉。”

Joanna双手揣在兜里，和每个年轻人都爱做的一样。

McCoy扒拉几下所剩无几的头发，拉上了外套的拉链。他在咸腥的空气中用力地呼吸，喉咙发苦，像是有盐粒在滚动。

“你Jim叔叔之前一直念叨着要来看日出来着。”

“是的，他以前和我视频通话的时候也说过，好几次。”

“还说要在这里买别墅，钱多得没地方花的败家子……哼……”

医生一脚踢开鞋边的石子，小石块轻快地蹦跶着跃出边缘消失了。

-

“Bones，昨天Spock和记者说我们的职业是科学家，我觉得他说得不对。”

“我觉得大地精说什么都不对。”

Jim Kirk笑了起来，眼角的皮肤挤在一起，McCoy莫名想起前几天听到医疗湾的护士们谈论的“Kirk舰长性感的鱼尾纹”。

“我们是冒险家，是探索者，我们是新时代的哥伦布、麦哲伦！”

“但愿我们别死在新大陆的疾病和原住民的长矛下。”他们庆贺似的碰杯。

-

“Joanna？”

“嗯，爸爸？”

“稍等我一下。”

McCoy从口袋里掏出一个小东西，冰冷潮湿的海风吹得他昔日令人赞叹的平稳的双手微微发抖。他的食指哆嗦着抚摸斑驳的涂漆表面，滑过磕了不少口子的线条，那是一个企业号模型，上面用红色水彩笔潦草书写的“至尊舰长Jim Kirk”依稀可辨。

他把小小的企业号放在背风处的石子堆上，远航的探险者终于找到了停泊的港口。

“这下我睡觉的时候你Jim叔叔不会再跑来烦我啦！”McCoy自言自语着，“我们去抓螃蟹吧，甜心。”


End file.
